


Rare Peaceful Morning

by BunnyFair



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human!Leo, and mikey, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 03:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16467677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFair/pseuds/BunnyFair
Summary: cute fluff between oc x leo, just a peaceful simple breakfast for the pair





	Rare Peaceful Morning

Leo yawned widely and hugged his girlfriend close, tucking his nose in her hair. She mumbled tiredly and lightly patted the top of his head. He smiled slightly and lightly kissed her neck, carefully pulling away to climb off the bed.

She mumbled and rolled over, hugging his pillow. He smiled and gently ruffled her hair before making his way to the kitchen. He stretched out his arms and grunted when his spine realigned, popping a few times.

Tugging the hair tie off his wrist, he pulled his hair into a loose ponytail. He scratched the side of his head and softly grunted; he needed to shave and get his undercut back in order again. He rolled his shoulders and grabbed a pot and pan from under the cabinet before turning on the stove.

He checked the coffee pot and refilled the water, starting it. He grabbed some eggs and a couple packets of grits, starting to cook them. He smiled slightly at a weight against his back and patted Sera's hip. "Good morning, sunshine."

She yawned and hugged his waist, peeking around him. "Good morning, love. Thought you didn't like grits."

He shrugged. "They're not so bad mixed with eggs. It's just something simple."

She hummed and nodded, pulling away to fix a mug of coffee. "True. Ugh, I need this."

He chuckled softly and smiled slightly. "Mind fixing mine too?"

She smiled and shook her head, grabbing his blue mug. She fixed their mugs and kissed his cheek before pulling down a plate to set the eggs on. He slid the scrambled eggs onto the plate and kissed her cheek, taking his mug.

He smiled softly and took the plate and hot pot, carrying them to the table. He set the pot on the pot holder on the table and sat beside Sera. They fixed their plates and started eating in peaceful silence. No Mikey, no Donnie, no Raph, just them for once.

She smiled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled softly and kissed the top of her head, finishing off his coffee. She loosely held her warm mug in her hands and hummed softly, closing her eyes.

He rested his head on top of hers and gently held her waist. "We deserve this," he mumbled.

She nodded slightly and smiled softly. "We do."

He smiled softly and the pair twitched at a camera flash. "Mikey!"


End file.
